in with the new or stay with the old ?
by Babysakura121
Summary: Bella moves to Mystic falls with Charlie to start a new life and to fully leave Edward and the Cullen's behind her. She faces new love and an old flame who saved her life when Damon changed her after he pulled her out of the water now the only question she must ask her self is does she still love and want to be with Steffen or stay with Jeremy who even her own father thinks is her
1. Chapter 1

**(Bella's POV) Chapter 1**

"Bella!" I heard dad yell from down stairs. "Yea "I yell back as I continue to pack up my room. Dad got a new job in mystic falls Virginia with an old friend from high school that he had I Liz I think that it was I also think that she has a teenaged daughter who is a traditional vampire much like myself so Charlie wants me to try and be friends with her and he made me promise to actually try before I go about ignoring her.

Dad walks into the room with a big box in his arms. "Your mother took it upon herself to buy you a whole new wardrobe that is in her words fit for a young woman of your age." I laughed at dads face and knowing that it is probable something that he wouldn't of wanted to see his daughter in even though she is eighteen years old and a senior in high school let's not forget a vampire.

"Thanks for bringing it to be dad are you all most ready the moving truck will be here soon and I am going to start hiding over to the new house?" I ask him as I open the box and start going through it and re folding the clothes.

"I'm done packing kid I'm just waiting on the moving truck. How about you?" I nod my head while I pick out a black shirt that goes down to mid-thigh, a black and red off the shoulder shirt that comes a few inches above my belly button. "Yea I'm done I'm just going to get ready then I'm going to hit out." He just nods then walks out of the room.

When I finished getting dressed I did my makeup then I slipped on my black socks and my new black ankle high heel boots and grabbed my leather jacket, my keys and my duffle bag off of my bed and made my way down stairs and out of the door only to see the wolf pack helping Charlie load the moving truck.

I walk to my dark blue mustang convertible and opened my trunk and threw in my bag and closing it. I walked over to Charlie and gave him a small hug. "Drive safe bells." I nod my head and start back for my car when Paul did his little wolf call. " Dam look at little Bella all grown up wearing makeup clothes that fit to her perfect little body and fast car's." I let my fangs and vampire face show as I hiss at him and he jumps back. "aw and look sixteen year old Paul can turn into the big bad wolf but still jumps when he sees little o vampire me." He glares at me and slaps Embry upside the head when he hears him say" o burn." I smirk and climb into my car and turn it on before I put on my sunglasses and fix my hair before I pull out of the drive away "Later losers." I giggle as they all glare at me and drive away.

…

It took me a night and a half to get to the small town of mystic falls It's a nice little town still don't see why Charlie wanted to move here and even if it is for a better job it's like a magnet for the supernatural. Then again that is almost all I know about this small town other than this is where my mother and father met well my real mother and father. There is a lot that people back in forks don't know about me and stupidly the Cullen's never picked up on me being a vampire. My birth mother and father where vampire hunters ha ironic isn't. My mother Joe and my father Alaric met when they were in high school here they fell in love and had me when they were both eighteen they were killed when I was two and now all I have left is my mother's locket that has a dark blue stone on the front of it that I forgot what the name was but my grandmother on my mother's side put some kind of spell on it so now it protects me from the sun along with my daylight ring she wanted me to have double the protection saying that she has already lost her daughter she couldn't lose her granddaughter too.

When I pulled up to the new house everything had already made it their and was where it was meant to be probably liz. I changed into a pair of black short shorts and a dark blood red off the shoulder shirt and dark blue convers and fixed my makeup and took off the stupid dark brown wig to show my dirty blond hair and took off the brown contacts to show off my hazel eyes my grandfather has always told me that I looked like my mother but had my father's eyes. I can't believe that I forgot to take those off o well I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail then I grabbed my keys and bag before I got back into my car and left.

I pulled up to the mystic grill and put my top up before turning the car off and get out. When I stepped out of the car and locked it and came face to face with the vampire who changed me when I was seventeen Damon Salvatore." Well if it isn't little miss jumper what brings you to our nice little town." I hiss at him before I throw him through the window of the grill and I was on top of him with a stake in my hand before he could even think about getting up.

"Ah still the feisty little one aren't you. Just like your mother." He winches as I slowly start to sink the stake into his chest. "You would know you where the one that killed her and my father but the big question is how you were able to survive the hunters curse Damon how did you do it hm." He smirked." Easy I only killed the witch I left your father alive but barely he forgave me hell he even became my drinking buddy so can't we just get along?" I didn't get the chance to answer because I was thrown off of him and into a wall only to be penned by my thought with a stake at my heart by my own father.

"Who are you and why are you trying to kill Damon all though I'm sure that he deserves it?" I tried to pry his hand from me as I answer." He k killed my mother your wife Joe and Intel now I was lead to believe you my father." He drops me and backs away before yelling. "GO LEAVE I DON"T WANT YOU HERE." I tried to fight the tears but they still fell I went to push him and yell at him but someone got to him before I could. He had dark brown shaggy hair style and chocolate brown eyes those eyes as soon as I looked into them I was hit with a vision.

/ He was fighting with a girl with brown straight hair about me he was defending me telling her that I wouldn't hurt him that we were meant to be together almost like we were soul mates then the land scape switched to us standing in the rain he is trying to calm me down when he kissed me and it was like I was alive again that because of this man I was able to love again he is my soul mate then it all went blank and I was back in the grill with the same guy that was in my vision / " Hey Isabella are you alright?" He asked me in his smooth voice that sent shivers down my spine. I nod my head." Yea thanks I just I mean I had a vision." "You had a vision but I thought that you were a vampire?" I nod my head as tears start to fall as I look into his eyes again and I raze my hand to softly stroke my thumb across his cheek and it was almost an electric shock that ran through my body and just by looking into his eyes I knew that he felt it to and the fact that he was leaning in to kiss me was a big teller to. When his lips touched mine I felt like I was flying but it was short lived when I was sent flying into the glass shelf's full of alcohol. "Stay away from my brother!" I got up slowly and winched as I pulled a shard of glass out of my shoulder when I smelled blood that wasn't my own and I look over to see Jeremy's holding his shoulder and blood on his hand. I rush pass his sister and bite into my wrist and offer it to him witch he thankfully takes and takes a couple of sips Elena try's coming after me again but Alaric stops her." No don't if you hurt her you hurt him." She looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell do you mean? Why shouldn't I kill her rick she tried to kill Damon." He shook his head and looked back to Jeremy who was holding me to his body almost as if he was scared that I was going to leave him. "I never thought that I would see something like this again let alone with my own child. They are meant to be he is her mate which would mean that he is going to be following in his father's footsteps and become a hunter and she like her mother and I." "What the hell are you talking about she can't be a hunter I killed her she is a vampire now how the hell does that even work?" Damon threw in.

" Her mother and I were both hunters hell you would know that wouldn't you Damon but her mother was also a witch from a powerful line called the Gemini coven she was meant to become the next clan leader but she was killed before she could she has merged with her twin brother Kie a mouth before but as far as I know in order for Isabella to still have her powers then she would hove of." He looked into my eyes with some sort of sadness. "Isabella where is your sister Samantha?" I looked straight into his eyes and said." Grandfather had us merge yearly because she was sick with cancer and she wanted me to survive and she was too weak to fight so I became the top twin but I guess that you wouldn't know that now would you just like you let him kill mom you gave us up and never even wanted anything to do with us but guess what you are going to be seeing me around here a lot because my foster dad Charlie Got a new better paying job here and will be here with in the week he is going to be working with sheriff Liz." As if he picked up that I was getting upset Jer pulled on my hand and picked up my bag that I had dropped by the window when I tackled Damon threw it and started pulling me toward the door. "Jer you can't really be going somewhere with her she could kill you." He scoffed at his sister and turned back to glare at her. " Yes I am really going somewhere with her because I know that she wouldn't hurt me she can't just as I can't hurt her Witch by the way I can't say the same about you again and again you have put your boyfriends before me and it has almost no I'm sorry has most of the time got me killed!" He looked down softly at me." Come on." I nodded my head before turning back toward my real father at his little group and yelled." Hey Klaus when you are done playing dress up in Alaric's body come hang out with me." He shook his head at me and smirked before nodding his head. Then Jeremy and I left.

**I'm trying something new so let me know guys if you want me to keep going **** thanks guys to all of you guys that have supported me thought all of my stories and all of you that been truthful with me and have helped me by telling me what needs to be looked for and what I should fix it means a lot to me thanks again **


	2. Chapter 2

(Bella's POV) Chapter 2

When we walked out of the grill we ran into a blond girl with blue eyes who Jeremy called Caroline "Hey Jeremy who is this?" She asked then it clicked in my head and I put my hand out to shake hers,

"I'm Isabella or Bella for short your Liz's daughter right." She smiles brightly "Right omg I have been waiting to meet you scenes mom said that you and uncle Charlie where coming I am so happy that you are here It will be nice to have another girl vampire here that is as cool as I am it gets boring to hang out with Elena all she really does is hang out with Damon and stiffen." I smile." Well care I think that this is the start of a beautiful friend ship." Jeremy rolls his eyes but smiles before he leans down and kisses the top of my head which makes Caroline smile." Look at that only in town for less than an hour and you already have a mate and a new best friend I have to say I'm impressed." Came Alaric/Klaus's voice.

We all turn to look at him." Um okay well Jeremy and I are going to go hang out at my house my father should be there by now right I mean he did fly down the old man didn't think that he could drive all the way down here." I turned to Caroline." Would you like to come we are going to go swimming in my pool and I'm sure that I can find you a bathing suit that you can use or you can run home and get yours." I ask and she smiles and nods her head and I look over to Klaus." And if you get your ass back into your own body then you may come because it's just weird to see you in my real father's body and I'm not sure which one was the one to tell me to leave but you are more than welcome to come Klaus." He nods then I pull Jer with me and we make our way to my car. I was about to get into the driver's side but he stopped me and snatched my keys and got in before I could and starts the car. I smile and get in the other side and Care jumps into the back and we take off for my house. 

When we got to the house Charlie's new cruiser was in the drive way." Well looks like today will be the day that I meet the parents huh." Jeremy said while keeping a calm face on but I knew that he was nerves so I leant over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before opening my door and getting out.

"So how did you to get together if you are still like really new in town o and are you going to go to our school?" Care asked me as we enter the house only to be hit with the smell of wet dog. "O god what is that smell?" I scrunch my nose." It looks like my father brought the wannabe werewolf's along." Jeremy looks at me with question in his eyes and I shake my head while I grab his hand and start pulling him up the stairs." They are shape shifters that turn into big dogs." He smiles softly and shakes his head. "Any other mythical beings that you brought with you?" He ask me and I laugh and shake my head." No that should be it unless my ex shows up but he is a cold one and I'm stronger then him and hey he should be happy he wanted me to be with a human and I am. Well he is like me right I mean we are both hunters." He and Caroline laugh.

When we get to my room witch is on the top floor I walk over to my dresser and open the top drawer and pull out two bikini's. One was blood red lace with black under and the other was black lace with white under. I gave that one to Caroline. "So do I get to see you strip bells?" I slap him upside the head.

"What where are going to be together for forever it being that I am your mate so why can't I see my girl naked?" I shake my head before leaning down and kiss his lips softly only to be pulled away from him and into the bathroom. "HEY I WAS KISSING HER" He yelled threw the bathroom door making me giggle and Caroline yell back." AND NOW IM GETTING HER READY TO GO SWIMMING GO GET READY" I could almost hear him pout threw the door before we hear the bedroom door close.

When we both get changed into our bikini's we started to go through my jewelry when she finds a new set of matching belly button rings that where black and white yin yang sign that was broking into two pieces that are a best friend set. "These are so cute where did you get them?" I smile and take the black one out of the box that had a dark blue stone above the piece where the sing hung down and I take the ball off of the end and put it in my top hole on my belly button. "My mother sent them with all the new clothes that she sent me right before I moved her it's a best friend thing. Is your belly button done?" I ask her while I turn back to the mirror and fix my pony tail. She nods and I smile and jump a little and hold the other pieces to her happy that I now have a best friend that is just like me. She smiles brightly and takes it from me and puts it on. " Yay now everyone will know that we are best friends it may piss Elena off though because to her I would of now taking her brother as my boyfriend and mate so she can't really do anything about that but now she is going to think that I took her best friend."

"I don't really think that I was ever her best friend." She said as she pulls her long hair up into a pony tail. "Okay so are we ready Jeremy is probably going nuts without you not to mention but those dogs down their don't know him so won't they do something to him?" And at that I grabbed two towels and speed out of the room and down the stairs only to find the pack hurrahing Jeremy by the pool. I threw the towels down on a lawn chair and jump onto Jeremy's back. "You guys aren't making my mate feel UN wanted now are you." At the word mate they all ran or jumped into the pool and that told me all that I needed to know. I got off of his back and walked to stand in front of him.

"Is there anything that I should know and kick their ass for?" I ask him and he just smiles at me before leaning down and kissing me on my nose softly. "Nah it's nothing that I can't handle." He told me. I smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him with me over to the grill where Charlie and Jacob where.

"Jacob, Charlie this is Jeremy my boyfriend and." I flashed over to Caroline who was being hit on my Paul and Seth and flashed back." This is my new best friend Caroline Liz's daughter." Jacob looked up and his tongue almost hit the floor. "Down boy she is taking by a real werewolf." He pouted.

Charlie shook his head and pushed the pouting puppy out of the way to shake Caroline's hand." Right the vampire right and Jeremy how do you know about Vampire's and all of that stuff?" Jeremy shakes Charlie's hand." Sir my sister is a vampire but before that she dated one and now she can't make up her mind between witch one of the brothers that she wants. But on top of all of that I am a hunter like my father before me and like Bella is by her birth right well other than being a witch. "Charlie nods his head before asking." So you're a hunter and even thought that Bella is a hunter by birth right she is a vampire so how do I know that you will not at any time hurt or kill her?"

Before Jeremy could answer I cut in." Because there is this thing where some hunters as rare as it is have a soul mate and they can't hurt each other because well one they do not have the instinct to but whatever happens to one happens to the other." The look that came over Charlie's almost made me laugh. "Relax Dad nothing is going to happen." As if on cue Paul went flying past me and into the pool with a big splash and I turn around to see Care holding her head and a black haired buff dude glaring at a scared Seth." Well Tyler is here." I say as I turn back to a now soaking wet Paul. "I told you that she has a boyfriend." I yell over my shoulder at him before I laugh" You think that is funny huh now it's your turn to get we a." He picks me up and starts running for the pool when I let my fangs come out and I bite him. He dropped me and ran around in a circle screaming that he is going to die before he stops at the edge of the pool and looks over to Jacob." Jacob my last words to you is for you to tell your sister that I hate her." Then he fell back into the pool. I walk back over to my dad and Jeremy when Jeremy ask." He knows that your kind of Vampire is non venoms right?" I laugh and shake my head." You would think that he would catch on to that it being that I bite him all of the time." He shakes and I turn to dad." Charlie if anyone comes knocking on the door come and get me because there are some people around here that I do not want you to invite in to the house but if Klaus comes knocking you can let him in that is fine and if a man named Alaric comes knocking again come get me." He nods and Jeremy takes my hand and pulls me toward Caroline and Tyler.

"Hey guys what's going on over here and why the flying shape shifter? " Jeremy ask as he sits in the lawn chair that has our towels and pulls me down in his lap. Caroline looks up from her hands and points to Tyler." This baboon got here and saw that Paul guy trying to put his hand around me and well you saw the instant of his jealousy." "O" I said back to her." Yea." I shake my head before I berried my head into Jeremy's neck and close my eyes taking in his scent.

"So Jeremy who is the new girl and why does her belly ring and Care's match?" It was at this time that Jeremy actually took the time to look at what I was wearing and he shrugged. "Well as for the belly ring I don't know I guess it's some kind of symbol for their friend ship or something but like I said I don't know. But this is Bella my girlfriend or mate however you want to put it. "Tyler just nodded his head while he really gave us a look over.

"You two do make a hot looking couple." I giggled as I get up and make my way over to the outside fridge. "Hey kiddo the right side is full of drinks that you and your friends can have the left is mine." Charlie called to me "Yea I can see that dad it being that I hate beer." I report back and he laughed. And right when I was about to grab a wine cooler for the four of us there was a knock at the door. "I got it dad." He nodded his head and I walked in to the house and made my way to the front door and open it only to see a group of mad teens that are trying to get Klaus who is back into his own body to tell them why he was there and he only ignored them. "Isabella love May I please come in now before I have to spill blood on your door step?" He asks me and I nod." Yes well I don't think that Charlie will like that vary much and seeing that you are still in the dog house with him about what happened at his birthday party I don't think that it would help you very much." I laugh as he glares playfully at me." Klaus would you like to come into my home and cause trouble with my father that I know that you two will surly cause." He smiled at me before he steps in side." I will have you know that we do not always get into trouble." I give him a look and he rolls his eyes." Okay maybe we do but it's all in good fun isn't that what best friends do get into trouble?" I just shake my head." Charlie is in the back he just started grilling the food and Nik the shape shifters are not food no matter how mad they make you." He pouts but makes his way to the back yard anyway.

"Well aren't you going to invite us in" Damon asked making me turn back to them." And why would I do that?" I Damon narrows his eyes at me.

"it so happens that rick wants me to look after you intel he is well and can do it his self." I narrow my eyes back at him." O would you look at that I don't care what he wants he abandoned both my sister and I from the time our mother died to earlier he hadn't even cared to even call our grandmother to find out if we were okay so why should I care for what he wants now but what you can tell him is that Sam's grave is next to moms if he even cares to explain to both Sam and our mother as to why he did what he did I know that moms and Sam's ghost hangs around their sometimes. You know Damon that is as close to my mother that I have ever gotten to know my mother is by talking to her ghost. Now get the hell off my door step before I throw your sorry asses off my force." I was about to shut the door when Elena stopped me by putting her foot in the way of the door.

"What in hell do you want now?" She glared behind me and turn to see what she is looking at to see a wet Jeremy which I do say myself that he looks hot as hell wet in his swim trunks. Then a wet Tyler and Caroline. "What are you guys doing here and how did you get her to let you in Caroline?" The three laugh at her. It was Caroline that answered." Well it just so happens that Bella and I are best friends so that should explain why both Tyler and I are here and I do believe that Jeremy is Bella's Boyfriend." She then grabbed my hand and starts to pull me with her to the back door. "Come one Bell's Charlie said that some of the food will be done soon and he wants you to get some before the puppy pack eats it all." I nod my head while smiling at Elena's face as I close the door so that I can go hang out with the people that I am coming to love already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last three weeks that I have spent here in Mystic falls have be the most fun that I have had in a long time Jeremy and I have barely been apart other than when we had to go home and sleep sometimes not even then Elena and Alaric don't know this but Jeremy has invited me into the house and boy I cannot wait to see the look on their faces when I just walk in.

The bond between Jeremy and I has grown even stronger over the amount of time that we have spent together and the bond that I have made with Caroline has also grown stronger and we are together most of the time she even spends the night like every other night. I guess that it is a good thing that Charlie likes her and that the wolf pack have made their way back to forks or both Tyler and Jeremy would be camped out on my bedroom floor most of the time don't get me wrong I love them both Tyler has become one of my best friends and well Jeremy is my boyfriend/mate but sometimes it's nice to have some girl time with Caroline.

I felt a smile pull on the corner of my mouth as I come out of my thoughts when I felt a strong arm pull me tighter into a warm bare chest and my smile widens while I hike my leg up over his bare hip and pull myself up so that I am hovering over him before I lean down and kiss his now smiling lips. I giggle when he pulls my hips up before setting me back down on his hard member causing me to moan as he slowly starts to move my hips.

I kiss down his neck to the spot where his neck joins his shoulder and I bite down softly in the very same spot that I had bite him last night when we came together as one for the first time marking him as mine. I was getting close to falling over the edge when he flipped us so that he was on top and he started to thrust harder into me hitting the hidden bundle of nerves inside of me while he bites softly at my neck.

"Would it feel good to you if I were to drink from you while we make love?" He asks me softly threw his pants. "I wouldn't know you are the first guy that I have ever gone this far with." I tell him and he nods his head before he stops moving causing me to whimper. He reaches over to his desk that is next to his bed and picks up a sewing needle that I used last night to fix a hole that was in one of his work shirts. When he was hovering over me again he showed me the needle before asking. "Well do you want to try it I mean if it makes you feel good it's worth a shot and hey I'm going to change sooner or later and if it feels good and we do this every time we make love and something happened to me I will come back."

I take a minute to think about it before I nod and turn my head to the side. I didn't have to wait long to feel him drag the needle across my skin drawling blood. When his lips touched my neck and I felt him start to suck at the open cut I moan and thrust my hips up drawling him deeper inside me witch gets him to start to thrust into me hard and suck faster witch only makes me moan a bit louder. I have never felt this way before and I never wanted the feeling to go away but I could feel myself reach my peek and fall over the edge with another moan. Jeremy came soon after before falling to the side of me pulling me close to his side. I pull myself up to lean over him and lick at the blood that was on his lips then I kissed him.

We lay there for a few minutes before we get up and jump into the shower and get ready for the first day of school. I dressed in red ripped skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder skull shirt and black vans. Jeremy dressed in dark grey jeans and a red tank with black boots. I pull my hair up into a high pony tail and curl the tip of my bangs a little just so that they stay to the side and just do foundation and eyeliner. After I stuff my bag of clothes that I leave in Jeremy's room back under his bed I walk over to his window and open it before jumping out and run to my car that is parked down the street before driving back and pulling up and parking behind Elena's car only to have Stefan's ugly bug. When the top of my mustang is fully down I turn off the car and get out and make my way up to the front porch and just walk in only to come face to face with my father and Elena. "What are you doing here and how did you get into the house?" She sighed deeply. "Jeremy invited you in." She said and Alaric shakes his head.

"Of course he did I am his girlfriend and as for why I'm here I think that I would have to go for the answer that I am here to pick up my boyfriend for school." And Jeremy chose this time to come down the steps and give me a kiss. "Good morning beautiful." I smile and lean up it being that he is taller than me and kiss him softly on the lips." Good morning are you ready to go?" I ask him and he nods his head before grabbing his back pack then he grabs my hand before he pulls me out of the house and to my car without saying a word to anyone.

When we pulled into the student parking lot only a few people are their already. I look at the clock on the dash board and saw that it was only seven o'clock we still have twenty-five minutes so I climb into Jeremy's lap. "Why hello can I help you?" He laughs into my lips when I crash my lips to his and I moan softly. His hands move to my hips and mine moved to his hair.

He reaches over and hits the button to put the top of my car up before pulling off his shirt. "I want you to drink from me again." He pants into my neck I moan softly before I bite down at the base of his neck. I only take a mouth full or two before I crush my mouth back to his. I couldn't help but move my hips into his growing member but before we could get any further there was a knock on the window I laugh when I hear Jeremy whimper.

I turn toward the window to see Tyler and Caroline. I pout and Caroline laughs." You guys do know that just because the windows are tented doesn't mean that we can't tell what you two are doing in there come on and get ready the bell is going to ring soon and Elena just pulled up." I sighed and bit down on my wrist and give it to Jeremy so that the bite marks on his neck would stop bleeding after her took a few drinks the wound heals and he pulls his shirt back on and I climb back into the driver seat and turn off the car and pulled my keys out before I stuff them into my pocket I grab my back pack and get out of the car followed by Jeremy.

"Dude Jeremy are those bite marks?" Tyler ask and Jeremy just smirks before he grabs my back pack from me after I pulled my class list out of it. "Damn Dude you got yourself a bitter and now that I say that out loud it sounds stupid it being that you are dating a vampire." "Dude so are you and you are a hybrid." I mock back to him and he just glares playfully at me.

"Hey guys wait up!" Someone yells from behind us and we stop and turn around to see a well-built guy with short blond hair come running up to us when he reaches us he stops and looks from me to Jeremy." Hey who is this and why is she with you she is so to hot for you." He smirks and slides closer to me only to jump back when I hiss at him. "O shit she is a vampire." "And my girlfriend so back off." Jeremy said back to him and I smile lovingly at him before I jump onto his back and he drops our bags so that he can wrap his arms around my thighs so that he can hold me up. "Hey Ty can you carry them for me?" I ask him and he just shook his head before picking the bags up before grabbing Caroline's hand.

I laughed and leaned down and kisses Jeremey's neck then his jaw witch gets him to turn his head back to look at me and I kiss his lips softly before I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses my head and whispers. "I love you." I smile and say. "I love you to." When we walk into the school the guys in the hall stop and look over at us well me. I jumped down from Jeremy's back and go to grab my bag but Jeremy bets me to it. "I can carry it Jeremy." I start to compline but he cuts me off by attaching his lips to mine and when he pulled back he said. "I know that you can but I want to carry it for you." I glared at him and he just leaned down and kiss my head before he takes my hand and holds it while we walk down the hall way making our way to our first class.

Witch to my disappoint Rick was the history teacher." O happy days the man that never wanted me is my teacher." I mumble under my breath while I glare at him. Jeremy just shakes his head while he pulled me to the back where there is an empty desk. It was just dad Jeremy and Caroline and I in the classroom because we still have fifteen minutes Intel class started. "Isabella can you come here for a moment? Then you can go back to taking to them about whatever you three talk about." He asked me and I sighed and walked to the front of the room. "What?" He sighed. "Look I want to try and get to know you and I think that you and Elena can become good friends so why don't you come home with Jeremy and have a nice home cooked family dinner tonight what do you say?" I looked at him like he was crazy that he thought that I would ever be friends with Elena.

" I will never be friends with Elena she is a crazy bitch who thinks that everyone loves her and she can't even make up her damn mind on witch brother that she wants to screw and as to getting to know me and dinner fine but I'm not going to play nice with your little step in daughter she is my boyfriend's sister and that is it but before we even try to get to know each other when you should have been in my life to begin with when you go see mom and Sam's graves and explain to your dead wife and daughter why you abandoned us then we will talk and I will know when you do because their ghost come pay me a visit every now and again and they are known to hang around the grave yard." Before he could even answer I flashed back to my desk right before a group of kids came in.

In the beginning of class Jeremy pulled my desk to his before he pulled my legs up and laid them over his lap so I had to turn my chair so that I could lean back. When I looked up from writing something down I saw Jeremy's ex-girlfriend the Benet witch. She was glaring at me so I glared back. "Hey Jer how many times have you slept with Bonney?" I asked him in a low voice so that only he could hear me. He looked up from his paper and looked over to Bonney before turning back to me and shrug his shoulders." Once why?" I shrug my shoulders and look down at my lap. "Because you know it was my first time and I just don't want to disappoint you when we make love she is probably better than me." And it was the truth Jeremy was my first and I am somewhat scared that she could somewhat better than me. Jeremy puts his finger under my chin and pulls my lips to his in a soft loving kiss. "You can never disappoint me I love you too much." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and bring his mouth back to mine.

Then there was a sharp pain in my head and I start to pant while I push back against it so that when I look out of the corner of my eye I see Bonney trying to hide the pain so I push harder and she slams her hand on the desk and I stop because she gets everyone's attention but she doesn't stop she only pushes harder and starts putting the images of my mother being killed into my head I try to stand up but I fall to my knees and I through my hands up and grab my head and I start whispering words in Latin and the Benet witch starts to bleed from her nose. The pain starts to fade and I start to pant heavily and both Jeremy and my father are at my side in seconds and I start to cry. "Mommy come back come back. Don't leave me please." I start to cry out softly while I try to curl myself into a ball but Rick picks my up and my arms go around his neck and I Barrie my face into his shoulder.

I wanted to hate him for not being there for me and Sammy but I just can't maybe it's because he is the only real family that I have left or just because he is my daddy and I will always love him and I will always need him no matter what happened in the past. "Don't leave me to daddy please I will do anything to make you stay." I felt him pull me tighter to his body as he started to walk and in the background I can hear Jeremy and Bonnie yelling at each other and Caroline puts in a word or two then I just don't hear anything. The last thing I hear is rick. "I'm not going to leave you baby girl I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere I'm afraid that you are stuck with me now." Then it all went dark.

When I started to wake up the first thing that I noticed was that I was in a bed and that was all I needed to open my eyes and look around I wasn't in my room or Jeremy's room I got up and a small pile of clothes fell onto the floor and I picked them up so that I could look at them and the note it read. "I found these in Jeremy's dresser and I am going to pretend that it's because you have only been staying the night and not doing anything else together because no matter how old you are or how much I have missed out on you are still my seventeen year old daughter so get changed and come down and I will be in the kitchen making something to eat because if you are anything like me you will have a hard time waking up and by the time that you get your butt up school will be either almost over or over so get dressed and come down." I laughed softly and look at the clothes and see that it is my black ACDC off the shoulder shirt that stops an inch above my belly button and a pair of dark gray sweat pants that Jeremy gave me.

I got changed then I looked around on his dresser for a brush and when I didn't find one there I went and looked in his bathroom and when I found what I was looking for I brushed my hair our then pulled it up into a bun. I smiled when I looked in his medicine cabinet and I found my small make up bag I grabbed it and closed the mirror door and when I do I see my Mothers ghost and I jump a little. "I do wish that you and Sam would stop doing that." She laughed.

"What would be the fun in that but I came here for a reason sweet heart I know how hard it must be for you to trust that your father wants you in his life but he does more than anything." I nod my head. "I know and I'm trying but I can't help but be jealous of Elena my father has acted like a father to her for a few years and she shares a home with him while I'm stuck living with my fake father. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie he is a great father it's just not the same but what is there to do there is no room for me here." I tell her while I pull my eyeliner out of my bag and fixed my eye makeup then I put my bag back where I got it. "Have you tried talking to him about coming to live with him? And as for not having room here for you two Bella you have been sleeping in Jeremy's room for the last few days." I turn to look at her. "I just don't want to over stay my welcome." She nodded her head before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got out of the bathroom I slipped on a pair of black socks before I made my way down stairs and into the Kitchen to find Dad, Jeremy and Elena and to my dismay so was bonnie. I sighed and walked over to where they were standing around the counter and jumped up and sat on the counter in front of Jeremy and pull my legs up and cross them on the counter before Jeremy leans in and kisses me softly. "You okay?" He asked me and I nod my head before I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes while I breathed in his scent intel I caught the scent of blood and I open my eyes to see my dad holding up and glass cup full of blood. I smile and take the cup from his hands.

"You know that I can eat normal food right?" He laughs. "Yea I know but you still need blood to survive so there is more down in the basement." I take a drink before answering. "There was something that mom wanted me to talk to you about." He nods his head for me to keep talking. "Well I told her that I would but she wants me to get to know you better and she wants us to have a father daughter relationship but she also wants me to live with you but you don't have to worry I already told her that you don't have the room for me in your house because you already have a daughter and that you don't need me." I finish my drink and put the cup in the sink. "I'm going to go get my stuff together." I flashed out of the room up the stairs and into Jeremy's room.

As soon as I got into the room and closed the door I started to cry a little as I climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets and curled up with a pillow and fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep but the first thing that I noticed was that I wasn't cuddling with the pillow anymore In its place was a warm body that by their smell that It was Jeremy and the other thing that I noticed was that his hand was running up and down my back. I let out a content sigh then he spoke. "Do you know what I love when we share my bed at night?" He asked and I shake my head no. " I love the fact that even when you are out cold even before I get into bed the vary second that I lay down it's like you know it and you turn and mold yourself into me and I get to hold you all night long." I laugh softly before I open my eyes and the first thing I see is my black dresser next to his witch is next to his closet and in there I saw some of my dresses and jackets hanging up with his clothes.

I point toward it and ask." Is. Is that my dresser?" I felt his chest move with his laugh. " Yup and all of your makeup and other bathroom stuff is in the bathroom next to mine Elena moved her stuff to the bathroom across from her room so it's now our bathroom." I smile and move to sit on top of him. "He is really letting me move in with you guys really?" He laughs again "Yes he is letting you move in but he has some conditions. One you have to follow his rules all of them and you have to go out to a father and daughter only movie and dinner night with him once a week so that you two can start building up your father and daughter relationship." I felt so bad for doing what I was about to do because I could felt Jeremy starting to get hard under me so I lend down and gave him a loving kiss before flashing out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where Rick was starting on dinner and rushed into his arms when he turned away from the refrigerator." Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." I say to him and he smiles while he brings his arms around me and hugs me back. "I think that I do know how you feel because I feel the same way about this baby girl."

When I got back up to the room I hear the shower going and by the fact that Jeremy wasn't in the room I would have to say that it was him so I climbed out of my clothes and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower with him. His arms were around my waist in the same second pulling me into him crushing his lips to mine.

When I got out of the shower I pulled on a gray tank top and some black shorts that went to mid-thigh and I just pulled my hair up into a pony tail. Before I made my way down to the kitchen to help with the rest of dinner. When Jeremy came down he had his new video camera in his hands and was recording. "Jeremy really what is with the camera?" He shrugs while he holds the camera out so that he can get both of us in the shot and kisses me. "Hey what kind of family would we be if we didn't make home movies." Both rick and I laugh then I take the camera and get both of the most imported men in my life in the shot. "Fine then but if you want to make a home movie you have to be in it its only right you guys and Elena where a family long before I came witch reminds me where is my missing future sister in law?" Then the sound of the front door opening and closing and the sound of fighting draws my attention.

I keep the camera going while I walk down the small hall and into the living room where Elena and Damon are fighting. "Hey guys what's up with all of the yelling?" They turn to me and Elena smiles brightly when she sees the camera. I smile back at her I found out that she isn't that bad and finding out that she was the one that fought with rick to let me move in helped. "I see that the camera that I got Jer last charismas is finally getting used." I nod my head. "Uh yea Jeremy thought that it would be fun to start making home videos now that we are all one big happy family he scared the hell out of dad when he snuck up on him with this thing. " "He did not scare me." Rick calls from the kitchen and both Elena and I laugh and Damon just mocks him before walking into the kitchen and pulling a blood bag out of the Fridge. I turn back to Elena. "Imagine if you marry Steffen you will have to live with that thing." I laughed at the face she made as we made our way into the kitchen. When we walk in dad is covered on noodles I laugh and man am I glad that I had the camera still going.

"What happened in here?" I asked while trying to keep my laughing. Dad glares but smiles at me. "Well what happened was that Damon is going to get a stake to the heart for this but it looks like we will be having our first real family dinner at the grill so go get changed all of you." I went to turn around but saw Mom and Sam behind dad they were pointing and laughing witch made me laugh and so did Jeremy. "Okay what are you to laughing at this isn't that funny." Dad said which only made me laugh more before I answered. "Mom and Sam are behind you and they are laughing their ass off." He smiled softly before sending me up to get changed.

After I picked out Jeremy's clothes which was a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt which got me the comment. "Only lived together for an hour and your already picking out my clothes." I just rolled my eyes before I went to my dresser and pulled out some black ripped skinny jeans were a new pair and a red tank top once I got dressed I brushed out my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail leaving my bangs to hand to the side I slipped on some socks and my black ankle boots then to finish the look off I pulled on my black leather jacket I never took my ring or neckless off so I never really needed anything else. When I turn around Damon is standing in front of me and I scream.

"God what the hell are you doing in here?" He shrugged and started to look threw my jewelry box when Jeremy walks out of the bathroom when he sees Damon he sighs and walks over to sit on the bed and starts to put his shoes on. "Is there a reason that you are going through my Jewelry box Damon?" He nods his head and turns around and hands me a little black box. I take it and can't help but make a remark. "O Damon this is so sudden but I'm going to say no." He rolls his eyes. 'Don't be a smart ass because it's not even from me it's from Steffen." I slowly open the box to see a beautiful blue diamond neckless that was in the shape of a heart. When I picked it out of the box there was a note on the bottom it read. ' I saw this and I thought of you I know that it's wrong and that I have Elena and you have Jeremy but B you know that we are meant to be but its okay if you don't love me anymore but know this I will always love you truly yours Steffen.' "Why would he give you a neckless?" Jeremy asked pulling me out of my thoughts I didn't really know how to answer that so I made up a lie while I put the note in my pocket. "When I turned it was Steffen that helped me threw it while Damon just took off. He was with me on my birthday but he didn't get me anything so he did now." I looked up at Damon with sad eyes and he gave me his look that told me that he understood so he helped me put it on and once it touched my skin I started to get memories of all of the good times that I shared with Steffen I remembered every touch and every kiss.

I became over whelmed and I could stop the tears that fell as all the feelings that I pushed into the deepest corner of my heart came back full force. When Jeremy caught on to what was happening he got this look in his eyes that I would of never thought that I would ever see in his eyes If looks could kill I would already be dead and that Is when he turned to grab something before a stake went flying and missed my heart by three inches I fell to the ground my hands around the stake as I ease it out of my chest. "Everything was a lie wasn't you never wanted me it was Steffen that you wanted was that why you came to mystic falls to steal my sister's boyfriend?" He yelled at me and I shake my head I couldn't speck even breath I was feeling too much all at once then it hit me and I reached up and pulled the neckless off and in that second I felt lighter almost like I was myself again even the tears stopped.

I threw the neckless across the room then Damon seemed to catch on because in that instant he picked up the neckless." I can't believe that he would do something like this unless he didn't know. "Jeremy took his eyes off of me to look at Damon." What do you mean?" Damon shrugs. "Well I can't be sure if this is Bonnie's magic but one thing that I do know is that this is defiantly bewitched which means that your girlfriend which by the way you just almost killed doesn't feel the same way that my brother wants her to feel so you just wasted a stake and will probably not be getting lucky tonight." When Jeremy turned and ran to my side I have already pulled the stake out and had started to heal. "It's fine I'm fine not like it would be the first time that this has happened." I got up with Jeremy's help not like I needed it but try tell that to him.

" Hey Damon want to help me get back at Bonnie and your brother because if they did do this on the fact that Steffen may still have feelings for me and wants to get back together what is the one thing that will drive him crazy?" Jeremy was the one that answered. "Well that is easy if the spell back fired and you ended up with someone other them him." It took him a second but he smiled when he caught on to what I was saying. "You so better make this up to me when we get home and I promise that I will do anything you want for a week for staking you." He told me before he lend down and kissed me. When we pulled away I took the neckless from Damon and started to chant in latten and took the spell that was put on the neckless off before putting it back on. "Now that is taken care off I get a new Neckless which is nice but I have to kiss you." I say as I turn to Damon at the last part. "Hey I'm not that bad." I laugh while I go into my dresser and grab a red off the shoulder top and changed quickly before we leave.

We took my car to the Grill so we got there after everyone else and what would you know both Bonnie and Steffen were sitting at the bar I roll my eyes and Grab Jeremy's hand and pulled him to the corner booth were everyone was.

After about an hour I got thirst so I got up and made my way to the bar and ordered a drink when Bonnie came up to me and I turned to her. "Why did you have Damon give me a charmed neckless what do you have to gain?" She looked at me and smiled softly and was about to answer when I felt a sharp pain in my side and I scream and she tries to catch me when I started to fall and my hand few and pulled the stake out of my side and I looked up to See Jeremy before Stefan Talked him to the ground and everyone was yelling and running over toward us. The wound was burning and I knew right away what it was and before I blacked out I whispered "Wolf's bane." Then I collapsed into Stefan's arms.


End file.
